Samouraï
by alicja21
Summary: Et si par un heureux hasard Harry Potter se retrouvait à l'époque du Japon impérial?
**Etant fan du Japon impérial voici donc un Cross-Over entre le monde d'Harry Potter et les Samouraïs.**

\- HARRY!

Voici la dernière chose que le Survivant entendit avant de perdre connaissance...

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, Harry était couché sur l'herbe verte humide, la pluie tombait sur son visage, tout son corps était endolorie, mais il n'avait malheureusement pas le temps pour se reposer qu'une jeune fille courrait dans sa direction en poussant des hurlements dans sa direction.

\- Cours! Cours! Si tu veux rester en vie!

Le jeune homme était bien trop abasourdie par ce qu'il voyait pour faire un seul mouvement.

\- Hermione? Demanda-t-il.

Mais la jeune femme ne lui répondit pas et l'attrapa par le bras sans ménagement ils s'enfuirent dans les bois. Harry Potter se laissa guider par ses pas quand des bruits de sabots retentirent.

\- Plus vite! Ordonna la jeune fille.

Mais Harry Potter était à bout de souffle, ses jambes ne le portaient plus, il tomba à genoux tandis que les cavaliers se rapprochaient de plus en plus.

\- On ne peut pas rester ici! Ils vont nous tuer! Dit la jeune femme.

\- Qui ça ils? Demanda Harry.

\- Les Mangemorts de Maître Voldemort bien sur! Répondit-elle comme si c'était une évidence.

C'est alors qu'Harry se releva d'un bond, baguette en main prêt à les affronter.

\- Tu comptes te battre avec un morceau de bois? Demanda-t-elle.

Harry lui jeta un regard au coin et vit qu'elle tenait deux éventails dans les mains, il la détaillait des pieds à la tête, elle ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à son amie Hermione Granger même détermination, même beauté.

\- Suis-je en train de devenir fou? Se demanda Harry.

Au même moment, la jeune fille passa à l'attaque en poussant un cri de guerre alors que le Survivant était propulsé violemment face contre terre réveillant d'anciennes blessures qu'il en grimaça de douleur lorsqu'il entendit ceci.

\- Hermiona comme on se retrouve! Il apercevait la jeune fille tout en haut dans les arbres.

\- Cette voix! Se dit Harry il la connaissait que trop bien! Puisqu'il s'agissait de Severus Rogue en personne!

\- Dis-moi où est ton père! Reprit Rogue.

\- Ou alors je tue ton ami! En disant cela Harry sentit une douleur fulgurante à son cuir chevelu car l'un des partisans de Voldemort le maintenait fermement.

\- Un samouraï ne se rend jamais! Cracha la jeune fille.

\- Toi une samouraï?! Laisse-moi rire. Dit Rogue.

\- Tu as fait des leçons avec tes kokeshis? Cette réplique fit rire les partisans.

Hermiona grinça des dents de colère.

\- Aucune femme ne doit porter des armes Dumbledore est encore plus fou que je ne le pensais en ne respectant pas les usages!

S'en était trop pour la jeune fille elle se précipita à sa rencontre prête à le tuer! Mais Rogue était bien trop rapide et puissant.

\- Viens te battre espèce de lâche! Cria Hermiona épée à la main dévisageant le capitaine de toute la haine dont elle était capable.

Alors que Rogue se délectait de se spectacle, son sourire laissait entrevoir de magnifique dents blanches. Vif comme l'éclair il lui trancha une mèche de cheveux Hermiona se retrouva alors avec une joue ensanglantée, avant de se retrouver brutalement sur le sol boueux.

Rogue l'observant de toute sa hauteur s'apprêtant à lui porter le coup fatal quand soudain.

\- Arrêtez!

Harry avait dit cela sans réfléchir.

Rogue suspendit alors son geste en le dévisageant.

Le Survivant ressentit au même moment une douleur au niveau de sa cicatrice, peu importe à quelle époque il se trouvait, il haïssait toujours autant cet homme et réciproquement.

\- Es-tu seulement fou ou bien inconscient jeune homme? Lui demanda Rogue.

\- Je suis celui qui vous enverra brûler en enfer si vous osez toucher aux cheveux de HERMIONA! Répondit Harry de colère.

La jeune fille releva les yeux en entendant cela.

\- Qui es-tu donc? Demanda-t-il intrigué.

\- Je suis HARRY POTTER! Répondit-il.

Hermiona fit alors des yeux de stupeur et se mit à hurler de plus belle.

\- NON!

 **Alors? Que va-t-il se passer à votre avis? :p**


End file.
